Insanity
by DarkToLight
Summary: Many of the Seireitei's men had a weakness. Its name? Rangiku Matsumoto. But Gin is the weakest of all. -GinRangiku, IchimaruMatsumoto- -T for allusions to adult activity, nothing actually written- -written on a late night...-


**Boo!**

What happens when you're overworked, tired, trying to dredge up inspiration for that one paragraph of your ongoing fic that has been bugging you for half an hour, and your best friend sends you a picture of FE9/10's Geoffrey in a bunny suit?

This conversation:

Best friend: *sends pic* Think Rukia would like this bunny?  
Me: If she doesn't, she's crazy. (I bet she'd prefer a Renji-bunny tho lol.)  
Best friend: lmao I dunno, Geoffrey is a LOT hotter than Renji. Maybe a Byakuya Bunny lmao  
Me: lmao hell yes  
Best friend: I would not say no lmao. Of course, you'll have to have something to block all spiritual pressure and have him bound VERY tightly. Byak would not do it willingly lmao  
Me: I'd like a Gin bunny, too ^^  
Best friend: Gin might for Ran lmao  
Me: Yeah lmao. But then, men will do strange, strange things for Ranny. (look at Shuu lmao)  
Best friend: Izuru too  
Me: she's got a fan club lol. I want to write that now. A little feel-good GinRan for a change lol.  
Best friend: You so have to  
Me: I shall do so!

And so, this story was born. Any similarities to any other stories (only in vague, basisness) can be blamed on tiredness, and the fact that I really should be writing my ToS fic and this was only a short break from that.

SHAMELESS PLUG: Aforementioned best friend is Cute Chao, she's just started posting her stories up on this site, go pay her a visit and fave her stories ^^ She needs the support!

**Disclaimer:_ I own nothing._** I've just taken it and done my own thing with it. All money goes to Tite Kubo, including mine... Lots of it.

Go back to Rangiku now, Gin! *shakes fist*

**Insanity**

_[Boys around Rangiku seemed unable to learn from their mistakes]_

"Shuuuuuhei!" Rangiku greeted enthusiastically, sidling up to him.

"No," he replied instantly, not looking up from his paperwork. "I've got work left to do for Captain Tousen." He indicated a pile with an absent wave of a hand. Rangiku studied it.

"Doesn't look like much to me," she decided. "I don't do paperwork until the pile is either taller than my Captain, in immediate danger of collapsing, or both."

"As much as it might surprise you to learn this, I'm not you, and my Captain is significantly taller than yours," Shuuhei told her. "Go ask Izuru."

"You don't even know what I want to ask," Rangiku protested.

"That's not a bad thing, Ran," Shuuhei replied. "Please, please _please_ ask Izuru." Rangiku pouted.

"Fine," she muttered sulkily. "You're no fun. You've really hurt my feelings."

"Not listening!" Shuuhei told her, fingers in his ears. "Lalalalala!" Rangiku did her best pouty look, but Shuuhei closed his eyes and repeated his off-key singing.

"Ok, I'm going, I'm going!" Rangiku exclaimed, exasperated. "Just stop murdering that poor cat!"

"Hey!" Shuuhei protested, unblocking his ears.

"Ha!" She exclaimed. "You _were _listening!" She pointed at him triumphantly, and he groaned and hit his head on the desk as she waltzed out happily.

* * *

When Rangiku spotted Izuru, he was in his office, asleep on his desk, looking like he'd marathoned a similar amount of paperwork to the amount still waiting on Rangiku's desk the night before. Never one to waste an opportunity, Rangiku crept up behind him as silently as a cat. Her zanpaku-to wasn't Haineko for nothing.

"…BOO!" She exclaimed, making Izuru jump a full five feet into the air and scramble back over the desk, hand over his heart.

"…Oh… R-rangiku… It's you…" He remarked, panting from the fright. Rangiku smiled angelically.

"Why, who did you think it was?" She asked sweetly. Izuru shot a glance at the door.

"I wouldn't put it past Captain Ichimaru," he replied. "Ah… I think I've aged five years in the space of a second…"

"I can see a grey hair," Rangiku agreed, examining him critically. He glared sullenly at her.

"…The paperwork's gone… I managed it all!" He realised suddenly. "Yes! Free!" He punched the air happily. Rangiku's smile widened.

"That's handy…" She began, those two words enough to make Izuru back off a few paces.

"It… Is?" He repeated carefully, watching her rather frightening grin with trepidation. She nodded.

"Yep," she replied. "I need a test subject for… Hey! Where are you going?" Izuru was already at the door.

"Oh, uh, I, um… I've arranged with… Uh… With Shuuhei to, uh, to go out now…" He started uncertainly.

"I just tried Shuuhei," she informed him, tapping her foot to indicate her lack of amusement.

"Oh… Well, in that case, uh, I'm sure Momo or Renji will be free… I mean, I arranged with, uh, one of those two!" He corrected swiftly. "Uh, you just ask them!" Rangiku folded her arms, still tapping her foot. "Well, uh… For what?" He asked weakly.

"I'm glad you asked!" Rangiku replied brightly, brandishing a coat hanger that she had apparently stowed away inside her shihakusho. "This!" Izuru examined it.

"That is… A headband with bunny ears attached to it… And… Some kind of undergarment… With what looks like a fluffy tail attached," he pointed out. Rangiku nodded enthusiastically. "And you… Want me to wear that?" Izuru asked in utter disbelief. She nodded again. "With what?" He pressed.

"What do you mean, 'with what'?" Rangiku asked, confused. "You don't wear anything _else_. That would spoil the costume." Izuru went paler than he normally was.

"I've definitely got another arrangement," he told her instantly, opening the door and almost running out…

Straight into his Captain.

"Mornin', Izuru," he greeted, looking amused. "Are you down there on the floor for any reason?"

"S-sorry, Captain Ichimaru!" Izuru apologised hurriedly, scrambling to his feet.

"Catch that Lieutenant!" Rangiku exclaimed, and Gin grabbed his collar as he tried to scurry away.

"Please, Captain, please let me go," Izuru begged, hands together, his best puppy dog eyes on. "You don't know what she's trying to do to me!" Gin glanced up at Rangiku, who instantly hid the coat hanger behind her back.

"Well, what's goin' on?" He asked. "Do I get to know the whole situation before I give you your prisoner?"

"Captain!" Izuru wailed. "That's not fair! I'm your Lieutenant, not her!"

"Yeah, but Ranny's got a whole lot more goin' for her than you, Izuru," Gin pointed out. Rangiku beamed angelically.

"Like what?" Izuru demanded hotly. "Uh, Captain Ichimaru, Sir."

"Like gender?" Gin offered. Izuru deflated.

"But I did all that paperwork, Sir… Hours of hard work… And she wants me to… To…" He trailed off, unable to say it. Gin looked at Rangiku for an explanation.

"I just wanted to see what he'd look like with this on," she remarked, showing Gin the coat hanger. "Shuuhei was too busy so he was my next choice…"

"Are you s'posed to wear that?" Gin hazarded, squinting at it in confusion. Rangiku nodded enthusiastically.

"See, you put the ears on your head like this," she started, grabbing the headband and jamming it onto her head. "And then the-"

"Not in my office!" Izuru protested. "W-we don't need a demonstration! Right, Captain?"

"You stopped her," Gin protested. "Uh, I mean, quite right, Lieuten'nt Kira. You keep up the, uh, good work with the rule-followin', there's a good kid." He patted Izuru on the head with his free hand.

"B-but she wants _me_ to put that on, Captain!" He complained. "I-in front of her!"

"An' you said no?" Gin remarked. Izuru crossed his arms huffily, a rather amusing spectacle when he was an inch off the floor with Gin holding him up by the collar. Rangiku sidled up to Gin hopefully.

"Say, Captain Ichimaru…" She started in her most wheedling voice. "Could I possibly have my priso- uh, _friend_ back now?" Izuru looked up at Gin desperately.

"I'm not too sure 'bout that," he remarked. "He don' seem too keen, for some reason."

"Please, Captain, please let me go!" He begged, one final time. "All the paperwork! Even some of yours!" Gin raised an eyebrow. "Swear! Cross my heart! Your desk's empty, Sir!" Izuru tried, hands clasped together to show his integrity.

"He did my paperwork, Ran," Gin pointed out. Rangiku huffed.

"So?" she retorted.

"You never do my paperwork," Gin remarked, then paused thoughtfully. "In fact, you don' often do yours, either…"

"E-exactly! See, Captain? I have much more… Moral character and… And a much stronger work ethic!" Izuru tried.

"The kid's got a good argument," Gin told Rangiku. Rangiku considered this, then pulled her uniform down slightly to expose more cleavage and did her best pleading expression, which even made Izuru stare for a few seconds.

"…she's got a good point too, Izuru," Gin confessed.

"B-but all she did was… Was…!" Izuru sputtered, going red. Gin chuckled.

"I think I'm gonna have t' let the kid go," he told Rangiku sadly. "I don' think he's quite ready for you yet, not when he's not ragin' drunk at least."

"C-captain!" Izuru protested, embarrassed. Gin laughed at his discomfort.

"You run off an' get drunk then come back an' tell me you ain't gonna do everything she says," he told him, putting him down. Izuru vanished at near-lightspeed. "Wow, I think the kid just learned a new mastery of _shunpo_ jus' to get away from your costume, Ran…" He remarked, running a hand back through his hair.

"Who am I supposed to force my rabbit costume on now?" Rangiku demanded, arms folded.

"If y' take the rabbit ears off, it'll be much scarier," Gin offered helpfully. Rangiku whipped the ears off in a second, holding them in one hand as she crossed her arms again. "…Alrighty, now I'm scared…" Gin agreed. "Don' you have any more friends?"

"Not male ones," Rangiku replied, despairing.

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted 'cause you don't count me as a friend, or 'cause you think I'm a woman," Gin remarked. "I think for my reputation I'm gonna have to go with the first… Aren't I your friend, Ran?" Rangiku's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes…" She agreed, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Are you sure you wanted to remind me of that?" Gin considered this.

"…I'll get back t' you on that one," he decided eventually. Rangiku crossed the room very quickly and jammed the ears onto his head. Gin tilted his head to the side, looking at her queryingly.

"Suggestin' I might wanna wear your costume, Ranny?" He asked wickedly. She smirked.

"Well, the word _suggest_ wasn't the one I was going for, but apart from that, you're very much correct," she agreed, grabbing the taller Captain and forcing him to the floor. "Strip. Now." Gin blinked.

"Y'know, this is disturbin'ly like a nightmare I had las' night," he remarked. "'Cept rabbit underwear din't feature in it…" Rangiku grabbed his sword from his sash and waved the scabbarded blade in the general direction of his face.

"I wasn't asking," she reminded him. Gin held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok! Strippin' it is! If you insist!" He replied quickly. Rangiku took the opportunity to relieve him of his sash. "You seem t' be quite skilled at this," Gin remarked, sounding a strange mixture of worried and hurt. She grinned.

"You're the only one I've ever practised on," she replied. "Were you too drunk to remember?" She asked coyly, toying with his hair.

"I think _you_ were the drunk one, Ran," he pointed out. "It's the common case." Rangiku pouted.

"You're so cruel, sometimes," she declared, putting one hand on her forehead and pretending to swoon at his cruelty.

"An' you're so overdramatic at times," Gin retorted, grabbing her wrist. "Aincha s'posed to be puttin' me in the bunny suit?"

"You're supposed to fake _not_ wanting to go in the suit… If suit is the word," Rangiku protested.

"An' end up wi' you bruisin' me? Not likely," Gin replied with a laugh. Rangiku grinned evilly.

"Do you think Izuru will get upset if I rape you on his office floor?" She asked.

"'S not rape if y' shout surprise, 'parently," he informed her. "But 's all relative, I'll make sure the kid don' find out."

"Excellent," Rangiku decided. "Surprise!" Gin's grin widened.

"Hardly," he disagreed.

* * *

Eventually, Gin ended up in the rabbit 'suit' with Rangiku's Lieutenant's badge on one arm, and Rangiku ended up in Gin's uniform and hakama, which were a few sizes too big for her.

"No-one'll notice, you always show so much cleavage anyway," Gin assured her as she held up her hands, which were now sleeve.

"You're too tall," she accused, glaring at him.

"An' you're too pretty f' your own good, don' here me complainin', do ya?" He shot back, grinning at her.

"I wonder why," she replied sarcastically. "Hmm… But you _do_ look _very_ nice with the fluffy tail. Do you think I'll be able to get Izuru in it?"

"What, the same one?" Gin asked. "It'd be quite hard."

"After you'd taken it off, duh," Rangiku replied, shaking her head at him.

"I stand by my last sentence," Gin told her. "I'll catch him for you if y'like, though." Rangiku chuckled.

"Excellent," she decided, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "But, um, you can keep that on for now. I like it. It's very… Um…"

"Manly?" Gin supplied. Rangiku repressed a snort of laughter unsuccessfully.

"Yep, that's exactly the word I was going for…" She agreed, giggling. "A very manly bunny undergarment… Ah, darn, you've gone and bent one of the ears…" She stood on her tiptoes and straightened out the offending ear, pressing up against Gin slightly more than she actually needed to. He grinned at her, wrapped one hand around her back and pulled her closer to kiss her.

"I think you bent the ear, Ranny," he informed her. "I am entirely innocent of any wrongdoin' in this situation." Rangiku raised an eyebrow, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"The word 'innocent' can never be used in a sentence about you, unless accompanied by 'not' or 'lost' in context," she told him bluntly. "You barely classed as innocent when we met." He kissed her nose.

"I take offence t' that," he decided, acting hurt. "I saved your life, didn' I?" Rangiku considered it.

"Doesn't mean you were innocent," she replied. "You'd save my life now, wouldn't you? And you can hardly be called innocent now… Not after the past half hour or so." She grinned wickedly, Gin catching her hand as it strayed.

"None o' that in poor Izu's office," he chastised, then reviewed his sentence. "Well… No _more _o' that, 'kay?" Rangiku giggled.

"Do I win, then?" She asked. Gin sighed.

"Guess so," he agreed, accepting defeat. "I always was and will be 100% corrupted. Happy?" She nodded, satisfied.

"Very," she agreed. "Now go and shake that tail at someone you shouldn't… How abooout… Captain Aizen?" Gin grimaced.

"You want me to get into trouble wi' Cap'n Yama?" He protested. "I'd never hear the end o' it! He'd be lecturin' me f' days!" Rangiku giggled.

"Or worse," she agreed happily. Gin looked hurt.

"'S almost like you _want_ me to get int' trouble," he remarked. She gave him her best 'who, me?' eyes. "Yeah, you," he replied, letting go of her and scooping up her uniform. "You reckon I'd fit in this?" He asked.

"If you don't rip it, you can try," she offered. "But don't take the costume off!" Gin grinned and tugged it on, being careful not to dent the ears.

"'S a bit short," he remarked, looking at the half of his lower arm that was uncovered by cloth. "Bu' it'll do." He picked at the very loose front over his chest. "…Meh, no-one'll notice. Want your badge back? I'll swap you f' my Hakama."

"No way, I get promoted this way!" Rangiku disagreed, sticking her tongue out at him. Gin just gave her a look, and eventually she gave in and took it off, Gin passing back her badge.

"I bet Izuru notices straight away," she decided.

"Nah," Gin disagreed, shaking his head. "He'll be too busy pretendin' not t' stare at your cleavage." Rangiku hit him playfully.

"Bad boy," she chastised. He just grinned, rubbing his face as if she'd actually hurt him.

"Sorry ma'am," he replied, smirking slyly.

"I thought you said no more of that in Izuru's office?" She teased. "If he doesn't notice, my Captain will." Gin made an amused noise.

"Alrighty, then," he decided. "I reckon Shuuhei notices first."

"Izuru or my Captain," Rangiku disagreed.

"Fancy turnin' it into a game?" Gin offered. "If I win… I'll think up some sort of punishment for you." He winked, enough to tell Rangiku that punishment wasn't really the word.

"And if I win, you have to wear nothing but the costume and shake the tail at Captain Aizen," Rangiku returned with a sneaky grin.

"You're on," Gin agreed, and they shook hands.

"Let the games begin," Rangiku decided with a smirk.

* * *

Rangiku dragged Gin straight back to her HQ, under the premise of checking that she hadn't got any paperwork.

"You mean tha' your pile hasn' fallen over yet?" Gin asked as she pulled him in the direction of her office.

"Hello, Captain!" She greeted, waving in an exaggerated manner.

"Do some work, you useless layabout," Hitsugaya replied, shuffling papers on his desk. "That pile is almost as big as me."

"So you ain't got much to do, eh, Ran?" Gin teased, making Hitsugaya glare at him, but he made no comment about clothing except to look derisively at the bunny ears still perched on Gin's forehead.

"Um… Maybe we'd better go before he actually makes me work…" Rangiku murmured, the threat of work outweighing the possibility of watching Gin wiggle his rabbit tail at Captain Aizen.

"Heaven forbid," Gin replied with a roll of his eyes, letting Rangiku drag him out again.

* * *

As luck would have it, Izuru was complaining to a decidedly uninterested Shuuhei about his close encounter of the Rangiku kind when they found him.

"What was that, Izuru? I thought I heard you callin' me mean a second ago," Gin remarked, causing both of them to look up in surprise.

"C-captain Ichimaru… I wasn't… I mean… I…" He stammered, looking at him in disbelief.

"Captain Ichimaru… Are you aware that you have rabbit ears on your head?" Shuuhei asked slowly. Gin ran a hand through the air above his head, as though surprised.

"Now, how did they get there?" He wondered. Rangiku elbowed him.

"That's not your uniform, Captain," Izuru protested, just as Shuuhei said "no way is that your uniform, Rangiku, it shows far too little cleavage." The pair exchanged glances.

"…Well, darn," Rangiku remarked.

"Looks like you lose," Gin decided.

"Looks like _you_ lose, loser," Rangiku shot back instantly.

"Nuh-uh," Gin disagreed.

"Yes-uh," Rangiku replied, hands on hips determinedly. Izuru and Shuuhei looked at each other in confusion.

"…Captain… Did you and Rangiku swap uniforms… On purpose?" Izuru hazarded. Gin beamed.

"Always told you he wa' a bright kid," he remarked. Rangiku folded her arms.

"I win," she insisted.

"I'm afraid I did," Gin disagreed. "Cap'n's prerogative!"

"Pulling rank!" Rangiku shot back.

"Sore loser," Gin retorted instantly.

"…They're arguing like children…" Shuuhei remarked quietly. Izuru bit his lip.

"Um… If you're talking about what Shuuhei and I said… We spoke at the same time, so… Isn't it technically a draw?" He asked querulously. Gin and Rangiku paused.

"A… Draw," Rangiku repeated.

"So neither of us loses…" Gin continued.

"So neither of us _wins_," Rangiku disagreed. "Which means…"

"…We _both_ do a forfeit?" Gin finished. Rangiku grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"I like it!" She decided. "Izuru, you're a star!" She gave him a crushing hug, which made Shuuhei look on in utter horror that it wasn't him being squashed into her ample bosom.

"Hey, spread the love!" He protested. Gin cuffed him around the back of the head.

"You should show a tad more respect for your equals, kid," he chastised. Shuuhei attempted to both look rueful and sneak glances at Rangiku at once, which resulted in making him look slightly cross-eyed.

"Aww, Shuu!" Rangiku sympathised, hugging him for good measure. Shuuhei looked like his day had just been made. "You're a nasty man, Gin Ichimaru," she added. Gin gasped, hands going to his heart.

"Tha's harsh, Ran!" He protested. "I were defendin' your dignity!" Even Izuru had to stifle a laugh at that one, and Rangiku let go of Shuuhei and ruffled his hair fondly.

"Have either of you seen Captain Aizen?" She asked innocently.

"…Do we want to answer that question?" Shuuhei asked carefully.

"Will it scar us for life if we do?" Izuru added.

"Izuru, as your Cap'n I order you t' tell us if you've seen Cap'n Aizen," Gin ordered. Izuru wilted.

"Down that street and left, talking to Captain Kuchiki, Sir," he responded faithfully. Shuuhei shook his head.

"Izuru, sometimes there's a limit to the orders you obey," he told him wearily. Gin smiled happily.

"Good kid," he told the defeated Izuru, patting him on the head. "Now you start runnin' in the opposite direction before Cap'n Aizen kills you f' tellin'." Izuru and Shuuhei exchanged nervous glances and ran as one, Shuuhei abandoning the work he'd been doing in favour of a fast sprint in the opposite direction.

"Nice," Rangiku remarked mildly. "I've never seen Shuuhei run so fast."

"I have that effect on people," Gin replied with a shrug, and they went to find Captain Aizen.

* * *

Both the Captains turned as they approached, a look of faint disgust flickering across Byakuya's face at the sight of the rabbit ears.

"Mornin', Cap'n Kuchiki, Cap'n Aizen," Gin greeted. Aizen glanced up at the sky.

"It's the afternoon, but hello to you, Gin, Rangiku," he responded pleasantly. "Are you aware that your lady friend has placed rabbit ears on your head?"

"Actu'lly, Cap'n, I put them on," Gin replied cheerfully. "See, we had a bet on, an' we drew. So we both gotta do a forfeit." Byakuya seemed rather disturbed by the conversation.

"…I must return to my duties…" He decided, taking several rather worried steps away. Rangiku flashed him the biggest grin he'd probably ever received, and he _shunpo_ed away instantly.

"Gets him every time," she remarked happily.

"…Would I be correct in thinking that I'm going to regret not leaving?" Aizen asked, looking between the two of them. "…And you appear to have swapped uniforms…" Gin smiled at him winningly.

"It's a long story, Cap'n," he replied. "But in answer t' your earlier question, yep. You're gonna regret it." Aizen made a long-suffering noise and put a hand over his eyes in despair.

"How badly?" He asked tentatively. Rangiku smiled.

"I think he may scar you for life, Captain," she replied sweetly. "Gin?" Aizen made a despairing noise.

"_How_ Captain Hitsugaya puts up with you is beyond me," he remarked. "I'm surprised he's not trying to steal Momo from me… Why exactly are you undoing his sash, Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"It's my sash technically, Sir," she corrected him. Aizen groaned.

"Gin, if you were still my Lieutenant, I'd fire you," he remarked. Gin smirked.

"'S why I got promoted, Cap'n," he replied.

"Can't you at least _try_ to stop her?" Aizen asked hopefully. Gin considered that.

"…Nope," he decided eventually. "'S part of my forfeit, see?"

"I don't think I want to," Aizen muttered. Rangiku grinned and pulled the top off Gin's uniform.

"Now see, you've bent the ears again," she chastised.

"Why are you doing this in the street… In front of me?" Aizen tried, clearly hopeful that they would stop when confronted with the absurdity of their situation.

"Forfeit," they replied in unison, Gin with a shrug. Aizen put his head in his hands as Rangiku took her uniform back fully.

"Gin Ichimaru, I don't know why I bother!" He exclaimed. "You are the most disrespectful, ridiculous man in the Soul Society, not to mention led around on a string by someone of lower rank than you!"

"Could you say no t' that face, Cap'n?" Gin asked, apparently unfazed by being dressed only in the bunny costume.

"Are you sure 'face' is the word you're after, Gin?" Aizen replied, still not removing his hands from his face.

"Hmm? What're you tryin' t' say, Cap'n?" Gin asked, feigning innocence. "She's got a very honest face if I say so myself, Cap'n."

"Like you ever look at her face," Aizen muttered. "You are a _problem case_, Ichimaru."

"I try, Cap'n," Gin agreed cheerily.

"You are indeed very trying," Aizen agreed. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, please refrain from trying to move my arms. I have no desire to see _anything_."

"But Sir, it's part of the forfeit!" Rangiku protested.

"That is _not_ helping your case." Rangiku pouted.

"…_I'll _dress in the bunny costume if…" She started, but Gin clapped a hand over her mouth quickly.

"No she won't, Cap'n," he assured him. "I c'n almost guarantee that you will never see Ranny in a bunny suit. Promise." Rangiku looked sulky.

"You're just jealous," she muttered.

"Ran, you already crushed poor Izu and have probably left little Shuu with a chronic nosebleed. Don' make it worse," he cautioned.

"Can I leave yet?" Aizen asked through gritted teeth.

"You gotta open your eyes firs', Cap'n," Gin pointed out. Aizen sighed.

"I will open my eyes on the condition that if I do not like what I see, you are both in large amounts of trouble and for the purposes of any punishments given, you, Gin, are a lower rank than me, understood?"

"Yes, Cap'n Aizen, Sir!" Gin replied obediently, saluting. The utter absurdity of a bunny-costumed Gin saluting a hands-over-face Aizen in the middle of the street made Rangiku burst into uncontrollable fits of giggles.

"Good," Aizen muttered, clearly unhappy, and he slowly removed his hands from his face and inched open an eye. "…My God, Gin, what on earth has she done to you?"

"You've got to shake the tail," Rangiku reminded him, nudging him with her elbow.

"No! Don't shake the tail!" Aizen begged quickly. Gin and Rangiku exchanged evil looks, and Gin turned around and shook the tail in Aizen's face. "Gin!" Aizen protested, closing his eyes and shielding them with one arm. "Don't think I'll forget this."

"Sorry, Cap'n," Gin apologised, not sounding sorry at all. "'S part of the forfeit. Can I put your clothes back on now, Ran?" Still giggling, Rangiku handed her uniform back over and Gin quickly tugged it on, tying the sash tightly.

"Thin ice, Gin," Aizen murmured. "I'm going to have nightmares now."

"Sorry, Captain Aizen," Rangiku apologised. "He'll make up for his poor behaviour, right, Gin?"

"_You've_ still got a forfeit to do," he reminded her, flashing her a dirty smile.

"Get out of my sight! Both of you! You will be hearing about this!" Aizen told them, exasperated. "Shoo!" Rangiku giggled.

"You heard the man, shoo," she repeated.

"Where? I don' see him," Gin teased, and Rangiku laughed and pulled him away.

"Sorry, Captain Aizen!" She called back with a wave, making him chuckle and shake his head at them.

* * *

"Hey, Izuru!" Gin called as they passed the pair.

"Yes, Sir?" Izuru asked hesitantly.

"You might want to give your office floor a wash," he suggested with a wink, making the blonde pale slightly.

"That was mean," Rangiku teased, tweaking his nose.

"All part of the game, Ran," he replied with a smile.

He managed to draw out the 'forfeit' for a long time indeed.

* * *

**A/N - **I'M SO SORRY if that scarred anyone. But it's late, I'm desperately trying to write Symphony (my ToS fic) and the opportunity was too good to resist. Plus I wanted a happy ending GinRan, I do believe a reviewer requested it an insanely long time ago. Yepyep, Hasel Jay, this is for you ^^ I hope you liked it.

Now I'll get back to Symphony.

DarktoLight out!

* * *


End file.
